Prinny: Can I Really Be The DxD Hero?
by HyperGamerN
Summary: Our Favorite Hero prinny is back with his very own Fanfic to boot! join him as he traverse the new world of DxD while fighting Angels, Fallen and Devils alike. I'ts all just another day of work with our favorite red scarf wearing blue penguin dood! Rated M for future Lemons or themes. be warned for the Tyrant doesn't tolerate misbehavior.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own disgaea or Highschool DxD. All credits are to their respective makers I only own my OC prinny.

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

"…" I groaned trying to wake up as my body was sore all over. I flinched myself of the pain I was feeling when I suddenly realized that I was in a place with nothing but pure white all over.

"Wait I was fighting Overlord Baal when…" I place my arm (more specifically my fin) on my beak as I pondered to what I was doing before. "He launched that last ball of crimson energy when I tried to finish him off…"

I was silent for a few moments when I suddenly realized later of a horrifying truth…

"I… died" I muttered when the realization took over me.

I slumped forward at this revelation. I was silent for a few moments trying to recall what exactly happened.

"Let's see…" I sat myself once more and calmed down thinking. "I was supposed to get an ingredient for Lady Etna when… that portal just suddenly showed itself in front of me and… transported to a random dungeon only to realize that I was screwed to see Overlord Baal in the end"

"…"

"…"

"He…"

"Hahahaha!" I burst into laughter with small tears flowing from my eyes. I was neither sad nor happy about my predicament. No it's more like I was made into a complete fool to the irony of my death.

" _ **What are you laughing about?"**_

I suddenly stopped laughing as I heard that voice. Wiping away my tears I took a good look around before suddenly paling and sweating bullets to what I am currently seeing in front of me.

"Yep totally screwed" I said because the one I'm currently seeing is none other than the one who killed me…Tyrant Overlord Baal.

" _ **Tell me insolent whelp… what are you laughing about!?"**_ The Tyrant said as he madly glared at me with his crimson red eyes.

I let out a small sigh and picked myself up on the ground and faced him. "Look dude, if you're here to totally kill me this time… then go right ahead dood" I stated with no emotions whatsoever. "I'll just stand here and wait for my end so hurry it up dood"

"…" The tyrant continued to glare at me while I gave a dead pan look back towards him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence was tense so I decided to end it once and for all.

"Look here dude if you're going do it then go right ahead dood" I said waiting for his response.

Tyrant Baal looked at me for a few more seconds before letting out an outburst of laughter.

" _ **You're quite amusing you know that!"**_ he said while continuing to laugh at me.

"Dude seriously?" I let out a dead panned look at him and sweat-dropped.

" _ **Never once have I ever encountered someone like you"**_ he stated as he stopped laughing _ **. "Tell me why you are giving up so easily and let me finish you once and for all?**_ " he asked curious to what my reason is.

I face-palmed myself and groaned to his statement. _"Cheer up me_ " I mentally thought and calmed myself before retelling my sad tale.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

" _ **That's quite hard to take in…"**_ he said trailing off. _**"No wonder you wanted me to let you die so easily"**_

"I know right?" I shrugged after telling him about my story. "I mean I'm just a normal prinny trying to collect enough to forgive myself and be reincarnated dood"

The tyrant was silent for a few minutes before speaking up again.

" _ **Have you ever thought about your next life?"**_ he asked which earned my full attention.

"Well sure I thought about my next life" I answered then I slouched down to comfort myself. "But then again I won't ever have that now"

" _ **Why do you say that?"**_ he asked wondering what I meant.

"Well…" I let out a small sigh wiped the sweat off of me with a whit towel before continuing. "I can only reincarnate if I work hard enough and earned that forgiveness before the red moon" I finished.

" _ **I see…"**_

"So basically saying after you killed me… I can't get back to earn that right" I said standing up and waiting for his response.

"…" The tyrant thought for the moment before a seemingly imaginary light bulb shone on his head as if an idea popped into him. Wait… did I just literally imagine that? Oh well no use pondering on that. _**"Hey prinny how about you and I strike a deal?"**_

"A Deal?" I wondered what he meant."What kind of a deal?"

The tyrant let out a small smug and a smirk sending chills into my spine and my danger radar telling me of how high the threat is making sweat bullets a ton, a whole ton of sweat-bullets enough to fill a small swimming pool.

" _ **Tell you what… how about I reincarnate you to a whole new world?"**_

"Wait… is it just me or did hear you say that you'll reincarnate me?" I was bewildered and shocked by his statement.

"Of course" he replied.

"Seriously?"

" _ **Yes"**_

"Really?"

" _ **Yes"**_

"No Bullshit?"

" _ **YES! OR WOULD YOU WANT ME TO END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE?"**_ he growled seemingly annoyed of my answer.

"Alright fine you don't have to yell at me you know?" I replied while sweat-dropping and reminded myself of how short fuse this overlord is.

" _ **Hmph… says the one who angered me in the first place"**_ he scoffed but nonetheless looked at me straight. _**"Anyways now back to the matter at hand….I would like to know your answer"**_

I pondered for bit, pacing myself left and right before reaching the answer.

"Sure i accept your deal" I replied which in turn made him chuckle a bit.

" _ **I see… well then let me remind you that once I reincarnate you there is no turning back so let me ask again… are you sure of this?"**_

"Yes I'm sure of it" I replied without a second thought.

" _ **Very well then let us begin"**_

A few moments later I feel a surge of warmth as my penguin body was engulfed with a blinding light and slowly but surely disintegrated and went to the brand new world I am currently sent through by Tyrant Baal.

" _ **Till we meet again Prinny Hero"**_ were the last words I heard from him before I lost my consciousness.

Author's Note

HGN: Hello guys HGN here for another Fanfic I was thinking about and written.

Prinny: Finally my very own Fanfic where I can be another hero of.

HGN: Hey how did you get here?

Prinny: Haven't you forgotten? We OC's tend to be foruthwall breakers on our Fanfic.

HGN: Hmm never thought about it that that way… but now that you mentioned it you do have point.

Prinny: Anyways would you mind telling me what this fanfic is about?

HGN: Ah yes about that… I was thinking about Xross over your first fanfic novel to a recent fanfic I was reading about… Highschool DxD

Prinny: Oh is that so?

HGN: (he'll freak out in 3… 2… 1…)

Prinny: WAIT….WHAT?(Starts panicking to his usual panick mode)

HGN: Anyways folks look forward to our weak turned OP Hero prinny in this fanfic. Please rate and review of whom you want him to be paired with and see you all later.

Prinny: I'M GONNA DIE! I'M SO GONNA DIE! (Running around and panicking)

HGN: I'm so going regret this…

Tyrant Baal: Heh the fun's just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lady Flonne &Lady Etna: Disclaimer we don't own Disgaea and Hgihschool DxD the author only owns OC Hero Prinny's attitude… Enjoy (Double wink and Forming Hearts for the viewers)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Hero Prinny Meets ORC Devils DOOD!**_

" _ **Tell me again why am I in this situation?"**_ I asked the Tyrant in my mind's mindscape.

" _ **It's because of that *Thing* that is now within you"**_ he replied.

" _ **Oh is that so?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _ **THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY AM I IN SOMEPLACE I DON'T KNOW, TIED WITH MYSTICAL CHAINS ON A CHAIR, SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!?"**_ I mentally screamed on top of my lungs even if it's within my mindscape.

" _ **AND YOUR POINT IS?"**_

" _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT MY POINT IS!?"**_ I retort to him. _**"ALL I SEE RIGHT NOW IS A RED HAIRED GIRL WITH HER ARMS AIMING AT ME WITH A CRIMSON BALL, A BLACK HAIRED GIRL WHO'S LOOKING AT ME AND SMILING CREEPILY WITH A SMALL LIGHTING CRACKLING ON HER HAND, A BLOND HAIRED GIRL WHO IS CURRENTLY BRANDISHNG A SWORD ON HER HAND READY TO SLICE ME IN HALF AND FINALLY THE WHITE HAIRED LOLI GIRL WHO IS LITERALLY A WALKING TANK THAT CAUGHT AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!"**_

" _ **I STILL DON'T SEE YOUR POINT?"**_

" _ **AW COME ON! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY POINT IS…. I'M HELD HOSTAGE RIGHT NOW!"**_

" _ **SO?"**_

" _ **SO!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW IN THIS SITUATION!? IT HAS'T BEEN A MERE FULL WEEK SINCE YOU REINCARNATED ME!"**_

" _ **AH SO THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT"**_ hesaid having realized my situation _ **.**_

" _ **SERIOUSLY!? YOU REALIZED THAT JUST NOW?"**_ I mentally face-palmed myself of how this mighty overlord looks at my situation _ **.**_ Then again he is the mighty and feared ***TYRANT OVERLORD*** in our world so it's no surprise for me… and me as well considering I've been in the receiving end of my last master who is basically a tyrant boss at the same time.

"So are you willing to talk to us now?" asked the red haired woman who is currently still aiming at me ready to obliterate my existence. "Care to tell us of what you are and why we feel an overwhelming presence from you?"

"…" I stared and stood my silence. I was too busy multi-tasking of mentally arguing with a tyrant and the other of finding options of how I could escape which I deduce to three simple things.

 **Option A** : I compromise and tell the honest truth and hope for the best they spare me. **Option B** : would be to keep silent and wait for the end. And finally Option C: **PANIC** … now that I think about it I always do **Option C** the most in my escapade of finding and completing Lady Etna's ridiculous quest during my hero time… ah the good all days.

"Ara Ara, Buchou it seems that our little guest is still trying to play hard to get" the black-haired ponytailed girl said while her lightning just started to get really nasty. "Let me take care of _***softening***_ him up a bit" she finished with a lick across her lips.

A sudden chill just went up my prinny hide as she said those words. The **ONLY** thing I can think of right now is… **.GOD** … She and Lord Mao would get **ALONG** really **BAD** if they ever meet, a genius who likes to torment and experiment on just about **ANYBODY** and she would be someone who is willing to hurt just about **ANYTHING**. Mad Scientist + Sadistic Lighting Queen would just about tell one thing, **T.R.O.U.B.L.E.,** except for those who are into S&M no offense.

"Akeno-sempai, I don't think that would help in this situation" said the blond girl. Nice going there pretty girl salutations and a thumbs up for you for trying to stand up for little old me just like Sir Axel. "Then again if he won't yield anything after Akeno-senpai's treatment then we could always try Rias- sempai's method" she added. Alright I take back what I just said just now… **SCREW YOU PRETTY GIRL!,** for getting my hopes up you traitor you're just like him except that you're a girl with blond hair looking for attention but later on would only come up in a disaster.

"…" The white haired girl who took me out that time is just there staring at me while nibbling her cookies. Aw man what I would do for what she is eating. She would certainly become best friends with Lady Plenair, now that I think about it… that white haired girl would certainly be Plenair no#2 if she ever decides to host a Netherworld TV show and strangely enough she kind of gives off that vibe to a certain species in our world called ***Nekomata*** if she was one, then her mascot character would definitely be a cat… a white cat to be precise. Lady Plenair with Usagi + the white haired Cat girl with a cat mascot talking would definitely reel in tons of Netherworld fans for their fan club and I definitely would be one of them.

"Still won't talk?' the red hair girl now named Rias said with a tick mark on her forehead. She is clearly pissed by the looks of her crimson ball still growing and ready to be launched. "If you won't then-"

"I'll talk" I let out a small sigh and just resigned myself for this, no use arguing if I want to live my second life to the fullest. "But on one condition free me and feed me first then I'll talk all you want and answer your questions. Dood" I finished and looked at their reactions.

"And what makes you make deals with us?" she *asked* but more likely she is threatening me right now because of my demands kind of like her… ah Lady Etna, even beyond dimensions your tormenting still follow me today.

'Your Devils right?, You'll grant any wish just like you said in that pamphlet of yours right Dood?" I retorted to her making it painstaking obvious of reality. "Then grant me my wish and I'll tell you everything. Dood"

The four looked at each other as if they were mentally debating. Who are you? , Doctor Xavier who can use Telepathy?, Really?, After a few mental dialogues forming in their minds. They nodded and release me of my demise of bindings.

"Finally" I breathed in and out and stretched my penguin body. Those chains are like literally crushing me like I've been into a choke hold by a pissed off Lady Etna after discovering that her precious pudding was missing and decided to vent it all out on me to be precise. After stretching I reached out and searched my brown purse bag for something.

"What are you doing?" asked the red haired girl as she took a defensive stance followed by the others as they were rather suspicious of what I'm doing.

"Ahah! Here they are" I exclaimed after rummaging for a few seconds and taking out what I searched for. "Gehenna's finest pudding. Dood!" I proclaimed in my prinny victory pose.

"Pudding?" the white haired girl said in bewilderment lowering her stance and tilting her head cutely. Oh my god… it makes me want to protect her so bad like Lady Plenair… be still my prinny heart!

After mentally calming up after that cute display I each handed them a pudding as a sign of good will hoping to ease their hostility. They were reluctant at first of the gift but I assured them that after putting a little bit of faith to me (which I mentally think they did), I wouldn't do anything to harm them after their kindness. Big brother Kurtis would be so proud of me! Thanks again for teaching me this things Big brother!

They then proceeded to each take a bite. Judging from their expression of euphoric glee, the pudding was absolutely to their liking. I mentally saluted and sob for my comrade prinnies for their sacrifice of finding the ingredients and teaching me the recipe so that we wouldn't face the wrath of our Self Proclaimed Beautiful Demon Lord Etna. Guys… I miss you all!

"This is really good!" said Rias as she continued to scoop up and relish the taste of the pudding.

"Ara, Ara quite the generous gift you gave us Mr. Penguin" said the black haired girl named Akeno trailing her lips with her tongue and giving me a seductive wink. Oh god she's definitely unto me isn't she? Hope that's not the case… nope… I'm screwed.

"I must apologize for my rude comments penguin" said the blond haired girl giving me a slight bow repenting. "I hope you forgive my actions"

I just sigh and gave her a penguin smile which relieved her and gave me a genuine cute smile… oh my I'm starting to think that she's a Tsundere just Like Big Sis Fuuka acting cold but certainly really kind and warm at heart.

The biggest reaction of them all was the white haired girl as her reaction was…

"Mine. Property." She said gripping and hugging me from behind as if marking me. Wait not another Etna Special Choke hold PLEASE!

"Ara, ara seems like Koneko-chan is quite fond of Mr. Penguin" said Akeno but the most notable thing is she is grabbing my penguin fin and pulling me out of the white haired girl's grip with an overly sweet smile and a dark aura behind her to back it up. "You Wouldn't Mind Sharing right Koneko-chan?" she finished while looking at me with Pure Lust in her eyes and sending chills all over my prinny hide that is worse than being cast out in the Coldest part of the Netherworld Arctic… if there was any. Okay seriously I wouldn't want that!

"HANDS. Off!" hissed the white haired girl named Koneko who is literally growling in retaliation. Wait… Koneko?, Seriously?, her name is cat-like?, Does that mean that the Netherworld fan club based on the Two wouldn't be that far off in the future? Yes! Thank You! Oh so much Badass Tyrant God Baal!

" _ **WHY ARE YOU PRAISING AND GLEEFULLY APPALLED ME BY THAT?"**_ asked the Tyrant.

" _ **REASONS YOU CURRENTLY WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND DOOD!"**_ I retort back to him.

"*ahem*" the red haired girl coughed a bit trying to get the situation appeased and garnering the attention of us while the Blond-haired girl was just there fidgeting in a corner and glancing at me. "Seeing that you meant no harm for us Mr-" She glanced towards me hoping to gain my name.

"Prinny. Hero Prinny, Dood" I replied to her with my red scarf swaying with an imaginary wind and defying the physics of gravity which I cannot comprehend and explain why. Don't ask me, I'm not a scientist.

"Hero? Wait Are you a hero?" asked a shocked Rias to this revelation as well as the others. No surprise there considering you kidnapped and did not let me explain…

"Yes" I affirmed. "I'm the red scarf Hero penguin of the Netherworld Dood"

 **Author's End Note:**

 **HGN** : Finally another chapter done. Thanks guys for viewing yet another hilarious chapter of our favorite Disgaea Hero!

 **Prinny** : Thanks again for bringing this chapter and thank you readers for the support.

 **HGN** : you're welcome prinny but on another note…

 **Prinny** : Hm? What is it writer?

 **HGN** : Why is the mascot of kuoh clinging behind your back and why is the sadistic lady behind you?

 **Prinny** : **Don't. Ask.** It's for your own good writer.

 **Koneko** : Mine.

 **Akeno** : Ara ara I told you Koneko we are to share him? ufufufu ( Holding out hand and forming lightning)

 **Prinny** : (start sweat-dropping frantically and getting paler) Writer…

 **HGN** : (Hand on Exit door and looking at prinny's situation) Nope (smiling) you're on your own…

 **Prinny** : WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!

 **Tyrant Baal** : Oh brother… anyways don't forget to leave a review and thanks again readers… SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

 **Prinny** : Akeno-sama Please have mercy!

 **Akeno** : ufufufu Come back here my little darling…

 **Koneko** : (snuggles warmly behind prinny)

 **Prinny** : DOOOOOOOOOD!


	3. Chapter 3

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and Highshcool Dxd as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Fuuka, Desco if you please**

 **Fuuka and Desco: PRINNY DxD Time**

 **Fuuka: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and the Netherworld Disgaea Gang)**

 **Desco: Highschool DxD (Showing images of Rias and the ORC Group)**

 **Fuuka and Desco: Let's Go Xross over Fanfic Starts Now!**

 **Chapter 2: A normal day of my life alongside Devils DOOD!**

"Phew… finally I'm finished" I wiped the sweat on my forehead after cleaning the front of the old school building where the Occult Research Club or *ORC* for short held their club activities. Three days have passed since the incident of meeting the Club's members. Rias-sama was really kind to offer me a place among them even if I was different. So in return for their kindness while they enjoy their life in school, I was in charge in making sure that their place is comfortable when they come in.

"Now on to the next" while tidying the place up and moving to the next task my head companion snickered at me.

" _ **You sure are having fun when you do these things"**_ Tyrant Baal said while I continue my tasks for the day.

" **Well it's hard not to do things if you are used to it"** I replied especially since I'm probably what you call a domesticated househusband if you see me now… maybe a domesticated house penguin considering my appearance.

" _ **Oh yeah… I almost forgot that you've done so many things in your life as a Prinny"**_ he recalled after remembering that he and I almost share our memories.

I recalled all the things I've done in my previous life. Taking care of impossible Tasks from Lady Etna, Fighting boss characters from places I've ventured, hanging out with some people whom I've befriended on my adventures and being constantly blown up on several occasions. Those were the good times of my life… except the ones where I've been beaten up by Lady Etna for not coming on time and finishing some of her tasks especially involving her favorite dessert.

"…" before I knew it, I was on the verge of tears after remembering that the friends I've left after my passing would have definitely mourn after me. The only regret I have on my heart on that world still pains me until now… saying "goodbye".

" _ **You okay partner?"**_ The Tyrant asked seemingly worried about me. Now that's a first, never knew our Tyrant can develop a feeling of empathy especially of someone of his status.

I wiped the tears flowing from my eyes. _**"I'm okay… just remembering some things in my previous life"**_ I replied back to him after managing my emotions.

" _ **If you say so"**_ He seems to be satisfied with my answer. _**"Just remember that we share our mind and souls with one another so no hiding secrets okay?"**_

I snickered and let out a hearty laugh at his statement.

" _ **What's so funny?"**_ he asked seemingly annoyed at my laughing.

" _ **Just the thought of you trying to cheer me up"**_ I retorted which annoys him further.

" _ **Are you laughing at me?"**_ he growled as I continue. _**"If you are then-"**_

" _ **No, it's just that someone of your status as a Tyrant is actually comforting a low class of a demon especially seems that low class is a Prinny. I just don't picture it from someone like you"**_ I said to him after a hearty laugh and catching my breath.

" _ **Hmph your just the exception**_ " he sarcastically replied back. _**"If it was someone else, then I'll most likely ignore or crush them"**_

" _ **Yeah Right Tyrant softy Baal"**_ I retort back to him in equal sarcasm.

" _ **Why you little penguin"**_

After that I continued my hearty laugh while he bombarded me with threatening death threats. It's kind of refreshing for me to see how the enemy I once fought and killed me would be entirely different to the one I'm interacting right now. As the saying goes "The enemy from yesterday would become your best friend tomorrow" if I recalled correctly from Big Sis Altina… but mostly likely I would like to call it in my case "The Tyrant enemy I fought before is now my best friend today".

"Prinny!" a voiced called from the distance. I snapped back from my mind argument with the tyrant as I turned my attention towards the voice. It was Rias-sama alongside Akeno-sama walking towards me. Now that I took a closer look, I don't see Koneko-chan or Yumi-san with them, weird I wonder where they are?

"Ambush" I flinched a little bit as I receive a tackle from behind me. I fall face first on the ground from the force of the tackle until I was lifted up and hugged tightly by my perpetrator.

"Koneko-chan… can't… breathe… need… air" I struggled on my words due to the tightness of the embrace I'm getting. The one who tackled me from behind was none other than Koneko, the beloved mascot of Kuoh. After the incident of my kidnapping and feeding them the famous Gehenna pudding, Koneko constantly ambushes me from behind and always brought me to a tight hug. The reason behind this is that apparently Koneko was charmed with the gift I gave them… I mean seriously why would anyone deny the Famous Gehenna pudding? Even my old master, Lady Etna constantly craves for it whenever she gets the chance to eat one especially from me who mastered and perfected my own version of it.

"So lucky" another voice said coming from the other side of the entrance pillar. The voice came from none other than Yumi-san the other member of the ORC club. After the incident it seems that Yumi is constantly glancing at me and Koneko and constantly sighing and fidgeting a lot especially when Koneko hugs me. I can only deduce one theory from this… she badly needs a hug. I mean seriously she is shy to admit and do one thing, hugging a cute creature if you see one especially me, a blue penguin who's practically a mascot to these worlds standard… not that I'm proud of it but still who can't possibly not adore a penguin? "I want to hug him to…" she finished and sighing. Don't worry Yumi-san I'll let you hug me as much as you want later.

"Ara ara, it seems that Koneko is having a blast hugging prinny as always" said Akeno much to my demise of my term of *having a blast from hugging* and more like another Etna's special choke hold.

"Alright, that's enough hugging Koneko" said Rias addressing Koneko of letting me go.

"No." Koneko replied without a second thought. "Not letting go"

"If you continue that anymore… then I doubt that he'll make you any treats with the way he is right now" Rias added to her statement.

Koneko looked at her with a confuse look before turning her attention once more towards me. Her eyes widen a bit as she looked at me. Yeah I'm not going to lie… my soul is currently leaving my body through my mouth as you would see in a typical anime moment. If you don't recall my moment then try to look for any anime with this situation and you'll know what I'm talking about.

"Prinny?" Koneko shook me vigorously, trying to wake me up and return my fleeting soul from my body. "Please wake up" she beg. don't you worry that much Koneko, my partner is currently grabbing and pushing my soul back as he snickers a bit while doing it. I'll get you back one day you sneaky soft heartened tyrant, you hear me!? I'll get you good one day!

Koneko was on the verge of tears as she tried to wake me. Seeing that this lass reminded of the time when Lady Plenair was also like this on one rare occasion of mine… being the hero that I am there's only one thing I need to do and that is…

I opened my eyes suddenly and broke free from Koneko jumping in the air and landing gracefully and did my invisible prinny spin before ending it with my signature Hero pose and shouting "I'm alive!" in the end. My audience's reaction was not what I expected… they were standing there and staring at me while Koneko is still crying and looking at me.

" _ **Yup you're definitely branded as a comedian now"**_ snickered my tyrant companion seemingly having fun of me being a clown in front of my family now.

" _ **Shut up you big softy Tyrant"**_ I retort back to him in embarrassment which made him burst into laughter. I swear that I'll definitely get you back twice now.

"Pfft… ahahaha" Rias burst into laughter as well, then Akeno and finally Yumi. It seems that they found my act a little bit funny for them while in Koneko's case…

"Prinny!" she tackled me once more and brought me back to a hug one again. "You're alive"

As much as I enjoy her smile once more in her face… I still wouldn't like her hug I dubbed as Etna special choke Mk2 with a sole reason of it being 100 times much more demising than Lady Etna.

"Stop… Koneko… or else… I'll surely… die… this time" I said once more for the second time, into which she complied this time. "Thank*huff**huff*you…" I desperately said catching my breath.

Koneko stopped crying and apologize to me. I accepted her apology and in turn gave her an assurance and smile. She felt relieved and gave back a small cute smile to me. I don't know which is much more deadly… dying of cuteness from a smile or dying from a hug dubbed as Etna special choke hold… I think I'll go for the first option.

"Anyways, now that all of you are here let me prepare the scones I made today as a treat for your afternoon snacks today everyone" I proclaimed which in turn perked and beamed Koneko into smiling cutely once more from hearing the treats today. I swear that one day I'll die from Koneko's cuteness overload. That I can assure myself.

Everyone smiled and thanked me for always doing this for them even if we've only met for three days. Everyone then started heading inside except for Rias-sama as she turned around and face me.

"We're back" she said with a heartfelt smile on her face.

I in turn always perk up whenever she says that from those three days to which I always reply with a smile and "Welcome back" and heading inside with Rias-sama towards the others.

They're my family now. I'll always cherish these feeling and will always protect them even if it cost me my life. I'm a hero, a hero penguin I'm not the useless, ordered and beaten around penguin before. I'm my own penguin, a zero to red scarf wearing hero penguin. No matter who or what the enemy that will harm my family I'll always rise up and never waver for this is my oath as a prinny and as a hero as well.

 _ **Meanwhile… in prinny's old world…**_

News of hero prinny's death battle against the Tyrant has become a wide spread rumor and has certainly reached the ears of his friends and his infamous master as well…

"So… the stupid prinny has gone and done it" said a twin tailed red hair demon as she bit on a piece of netherworld chocolate while sitting on the back of one her other prinny servant. "No matter, I don't believe this faulty rumor" as she held out a special device specifically showing hero prinny's vital as it states dead from before and now alive. "Only I can truly say if he's alive or not" she finished with a wide grin and biting another chunk of chocolate.

 _ **In Fuuka and Desco's case…**_

"Big Sis are we really going to do this?" asked Desco as she and her Big sis Fuuka are in front of a gate with a vortex swirling in the middle.

"It's the only way we can meet him again, Desco" Fuuka replied as she held her small sister's hand. "Now let's go and find him"

The two nodded and jump through the vortex which will lead them eventually towards Hero prinny.

Author's Note

 **HGN** : And done… finally I can take another breather before the Omake

 **Prinny** : Good job as always writer

 **Rias** : Yes good job as always… do you need a reward? I can always give you one if you like

 **HGN** : sorry but I'll pass and give it to Prinny instead Ms. Rias

 **Asia** : um… Mr. Writer… when will my debut be?

 **HGN** : soon Ms. Asia soon enough I just have to organize some more scenes and an omake before revealing the next chapter with a surprise for Prinny

 **Asia** : Thank you Mr. Writer!

 **Prinny:** A surprise!? Really!? Can I take a little peak please!

 **HGN** : Nope no can do Prinny unless you want me to punish you

 **Prinny** : Oh you don't scare even a tiny little bit

 **HGN** : Oh really? (Taking out a phone and dialing a number)

 **Prinny** : um… who are you calling?

 **HGN** : Oh just a new friend of mine… you'll see

 **Rias** : Not again…

 **Prinny** : Suddenly I got a bad feeling about this…

 **HGN (phone)** : Hello… I was just wondering if you can come by and have _***fun***_ with prinny it seems he needs a * _ **little bit***_ of unwinding

 **Prinny:** (sweating bullets and getting pale complexion) Oh Baal don't tell me…

 **HGN** : Have fun Prinny (Gremory seal appearing on the ground beside writer)

 **Akeno** : Did my darling miss me already… ufufufu

 **Prinny** : DOOOOOD!

 **HGN** : Anyways Ms. Rias and Tyrant Baal if you please

 **Rias & Baal**: **Thanks for reading, leave a review and see you all next chapter.**

 **Prinny: HELP ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and Highshcool Dxd as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Fuuka, Desco if you please**

 **Raspberyl with Asuka Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker: PRINNY DxD Time**

 **Raspberyl: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and the Netherworld Disgaea Gang)**

 **Asuka and Kyoko: Highschool DxD (Showing images of Rias and the ORC Group alongside Sona and the Student council)**

 **Disgaea Delinquent Trio: Let's Go Xross over Fanfic Stars Now!**

 **Chapter 3: A Wish granted and Black-winged Chicken Fighting DOOD!**

"Hm…" I was in deep thought sporting my own version of the thinker *prinny style*.My mind was having difficulty in adapting to this world's standard. Seeing that it may provide an insight of how this world is… the main issue of the problem is what bothers me. Yep ladies and gentlemen my problem right now… is how I can go outside and explore the town… without raising any suspicions of course… I mean would anyone even believe a penguin walking around town? Much less being said penguin can talk human language. I don't want to wind up being abducted and become a one of the wonders of the world you know... actually that kind of sounds cool… or maybe not.

" **What's the problem partner?"** asked the tyrant curious to what I'm thinking about.

" **Well… it's about my appearance, Dood"** I replied to him.

" **You're…appearance?"**

" **Yes"**

" **What about it?"**

" **Well… I don't mind being a prinny but… I sometimes wonder if… I don't know… if I can feel being human again?"** I replied to him with a hint of sadness. **"Not that I'm not satisfied with my current status as prinny but… a part of me wishes to become the one wish I spent my whole life repenting for… my humanity, Dood"**

" **I see…"** The tyrant was well aware of the fact that a prinny's duty was to obey and complete whatever the request of his employer is. The greatest reward a prinny could ever receive was reincarnation. It was their dream, their desire, their wish nothing could ever replace the feeling of being human once more.

"…" I was contemplating the time when I was a just a mere regular prinny. Master Etna may be rude and brash at times but it never stopped me from doing my duties. I was really happy for the first time in my life that she chose me to become a hero… although her meaning of a hero is going around and getting ingredients for her favorite pudding but still! The thrill of adventure, the fights you encounter, the friends you make nothing could ever beat those because I was the living proof of it all.

" **Hey prinny, do you want to experience being human again?"** the tyrant asked which earned a shock from me and my undivided attention. I mean seriously if he can do that then I could at least forgive him of his sneaky remarks…If he can really do it.

" **You can do that, Dood?"**

" **Of course"**

" **Really, Dood?"**

" **Yes"**

" **No set-backs or major trickery, Dood?"**

" **DO YOU WANT TO OR NOT!?"** yep he was angered by my response yet again. I swear that this overlord really has a bad temper rage. Speaking of which do I sense a really bad De javu here?

" ***sigh* Relax dude I was just teasing you. If you can then I'll be grateful but if not I still won't held it in me because you're stuck with me now, Dood"** I assured him. the two of us consider each other as partners so I have no doubt and have absolute faith with him… okay maybe just a little… but still, I trust him.

" **Very well… let me have a few minutes to prepare it. Let me just tell you that your appearance would reflect what you were before as a human but will have some difference seeing that we share our body as one. Do you still want to do it?"** The tyrant explained to me of what will happen after what he would do. Honestly… I wouldn't mind what he does as long as I can experience what my original wish is.

" **I Agree, Dood"** I answered to him. Knowing my answer he suddenly grinned and smirk evilly which made me question if I if I can recall back my answer… but I doubt I have to say anything to this stubborn Tyrant.

" **Then let's begin"** s he engulfed me in a black mist. Luckily the ORC members are currently having a discussion at the student council office… hmm I wonder what they are doing there but I currently ignored it for now. Just then a thought came into me while my transformation went underway.

 **A few moments later…**

" **How do you like your appearance?"** the tyrant asked after doing what he meant to do.

" **Nice, Dood"** I smiled genuinely as a reply. My general appearance didn't change much since the time I died and reincarnated as prinny, I was still a teenager. The noticeable change was my previous black hair is now dyed in blue color and my eyes are now in deep crimson red just like the tyrant's eyes since we share a mutual link. As for my clothing I now wear a white shirt underneath a simple white and blue track suit with a small engraving of my demon wings on the back and the tyrant's insignia on the left side of the front, my brown purse bag is loosely hanging at the right side instead of the front and yellow shoes and lastly a special designed prinny cap. The tracksuit's color was themed after my prinny appearance so I kind of like it… not that I'm complaining but still I'm comfortable with what I wear. If Big Sis Fuuka was here then we will be a match with one another in terms of clothing. Now that I think about it… I wonder if the Tyrant can modify my clothing because there was something I would like to try wearing… but that will have to wait until later.

" **Glad you like it then"**

" **Thanks for doing this"** I was thankful to him for fulfilling my wish of becoming human once more. Nothing could ever replace this happiness of mine right now.

" **You don't have to thank me"** the Tyrant said but I know deep inside that he appreciates someone thanking him for the first time.

" **Now then… what to do"** I was thinking of several things of what to do now that I'm human but for now exploring outside and in the city would be my first priority. **"City exploration it is"**

" **Good idea as I was thinking of the same as well"**

" **Then shall we head off"** I also would want to see my family's reaction to my surprise but it will have to hold until later. I then headed off the ORC club and outside starting my exploration.

As I made my way towards the school's gate and into the city, I notice several girls and boys glancing at me while I scroll through the academy ground

 **The girl's side:**

"Hey, who's that guy?"

"Is he a new student?"

"I hope he is because I so want to meet and greet him right now!"

 **The boy's side:**

"Oh man not another pretty boy"

"Great another prince in the making"

"Go somewhere else pretty boy!"

I ignored the protest of the boys and the squealing of the girls as I continued my way towards town. I noticed that someone else was gazing at me only to know that they have the same presence as Rias-sama, knowing this I turned towards their direction and made a simple wink at them before continuing on.

"Who was that?" said a bespectacled girl with black bob cut hair. This girl is none other than Sona Shitori current student council president and a good friend of Rias. "Do you know Rias?" she asked looking at Rias as she as well observed the blue haired boy heading outside.

"I don't know Sona but something about him is really familiar for me" she replied to her friend as she pieced together something about that boy that is familiar to her. "Either way it would interesting if he turns out to be great then I wouldn't mind adding him to my peerage"

"Well if he earned your interest then I wouldn't mind if I ask him as well you know?" Sona declared earning a gasp from her Rival. She then looked at another bespectacled girl with black hair fashioned in ponytail with heterochromatic eyes this was none other than Tsubaki Shinra, Vice- president and queen of Sona. "Tsubaki , I want to you to follow and gather information about that boy right now"

"Very well, Kaichou" Tsubaki replied as she exits the student council room. Seeing as Souna took the initiative Rias also asked Koneko to do the same.

"I won't let you get a head start of me Sona!" Rias declared earning a smug smirk from Souna in retaliation.

"I doubt you can convince him as I will be the first to earn his trust" she replied back with confidence which earned a scowl from the Gremory heir.

"Ara ara seems like these two will compete for that boy's attention" said Akeno but little did they know that deep down she knew who the boy was because she constantly preys on that one particular penguin she has general affections for and that boy happened to sport that penguin's aura. _"I never knew my little darling could do that. He just earned more points on my book.~ Ufufufu~"_ she thought to herself while thinking of something to do with him at that form while tracing her lips with her finger with a tint of pink on her face. _"I can't wait for your surprise, Darling"_

 **Meanwhile…**

I suddenly felt a slight chill through my spine as I walked the streets of Kuoh. Either it's the climate or it's Akeno thinking of me right now… please don't be the latter because I currently don't want to think about the things she would do if she ever found out.

I glanced around looking seeing the sights outside this world. The sheer difference of this world and the Netherworld are totally on a different scale. I can't quite figure what the difference is but thinking about it would only make my head go on migraine mode. And I don't want that to happen.

"…?" I glance towards my back as I felt something or more specifically *someone* stalking me. This presence is quite the same with Akeno-sama. I piece this information and made a conclusion… it's a Fallen Angel's aura.

" _ **Looks like a pest is currently scouting you"**_ said the Tyrant as he too sensed this.

" **Shall we greet our little guest as his/her host?"** I said to him with a hint of sarcasm.

" _ **Then let's be gracious hosts then"**_ he replied to me with equal sarcasm.

Smirking and with a plan formed, I lured our little guest to a secluded park to greet him/her with welcoming arms, Netherworld Hero style. After reaching the park I then initiated our little party.

"You can come out now" I said out loud while putting my hands inside my pocket, taunting our guest to come out.

No response… seems like our little guest doesn't want to come out. Oh well time to greet her Netherworld style then.

I reached out and grabbed my prinny scimitar, launching myself up in the air I then twisted my body around and aimed towards the guest's hiding place.

"Prinny Barrage!" I gestured one of my prinny skill attacks. Whirling my blades in front of me producing arc moon slashes towards him/her. Just as the barrage impacted to where they were hiding a blur shifted towards the air as if dodging my Prinny Barrage.

"Tch. How did you know!?" snarled the being who turns out to be a buxom woman in a, what you may call BDSM outfit… seriously? Why would anyone want to wear that!?... Wait a minute don't tell me… is she one of those!? People who are into S&M just like her!? Seriously what is up with women I encounter with this type of attitude!? But the one thing I looked specifically and not the other mind you! Was her two black wings sprouting from her back… wait seriously? Oh brother.

"You must be pretty confident if you can sneak up to someone like me?" I said to her sarcastically. Scoffing her off as none of the other boss I fight from my hero days could compare to her.

This pissed her off as she produce a light on her hand and formed it into a spear. "I'll wipe that smug on your face!" she yelled, throwing her spear towards me.

I smirked as I side-stepped on the left easily dodging it. I then looked at her as she produced another one but I never let her get another chance as I launched myself overhead of her which shocked her as I barraged her once more with Prinny Barrage.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she took the full hits of my attack and landing quite hard on the ground. Prinny barrage maybe weak but if not dodged, it can dish out quite a bit of damage.

I landed a few good feet away from her, knowing her; she would take that as an advantage to stab me with her spear.

"Had enough?" pointing my scimitar at her resulting in a growl as a response from her. "If so… I advise you surrender"

She was quiet for a few seconds before she let out a small grin. I know full well of her other comrades joining in and looking for an opportunity to strike, little did they know that I am fully aware of this and waiting for them to strike. I sensed a coming strike from behind and slowly shifted myself to dodge but then… I stopped as I sensed a familiar presence… it can't be!? I turned my head only to see a baseball bat swing full force on the face of my assailant making him comically fly as a home-run ball away from me.

"STRIKE! And you're out!"

I was shocked to hear her voice… that awfully tomboyish familiar voice, the white and blue jacket but the one thing that stood out more was the prinny cap she is wearing… realizing who she was, a smile formed on my face as I called her name.

"Big Sis Fuuka!" I shouted as the tomboyish, tsundere, twin-tailed prinny cap wearing girl looked at me and gave me a smile.

"How are you doing...Hero prinny?" she said as she rests her baseball bat on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

 **Author Note:**

 **HGN:** AHHH I'M FINALLY DONE!

 **Prinny:** no need to shout Writer and a job well done as always.

 **HGN:** Ah thanks now I can take a breather for now so I'll let you do the honors.

 **Prinny:** *sigh* anyways thanks readers for the support and reviews as we entertain you with my story so allow me to thank you all for reading this fanfic.

 **HGN:** Special guests if you may (waving hand around as if signaling somebody) please assist.

 **Fuuka:** Hey there Prinny!

 **Prinny:** Big Sis Fuuka!?

 **Desco:** Desco is here!

 **Prinny:** Desco!

 _ **(All three are then hugging each other in an emotional state and ignoring the end note.)**_

 **HGN:** And that's my cue anyways to answer a few Questions from the reviews and their answers here they are.

 **Reviews:**

 **Harem:** MASSIVE (depending) especially on prinny's game but definitely The ORC and Sona and her queen (since they rarely get any screen time) are automatically added and will be or maybe have a simple side story considering on how I might proceed on their lemon and simple omake (which I currently have difficulty picturing it) since the Main chapters are for emotional and humor.

 **Lemon:** Tyrant Baal has that covered as he does the surprise for prinny in this chapter. Don't mess with him please.

 **HGN:** please leave a review as that would help me come up with more ideas and with that, ORC and Tyrant Baal if you may.

 **ORC & Tyrant Baal:** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and Highshcool Dxd as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Rias, Akeno if you please**

 **Rias & Akeno: PRINNY DxD Time**

 **Rias: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and the Netherworld Disgaea Gang)**

 **Akeno: Highschool DxD (Showing images of Rias and the ORC Group alongside Sona and the Student council)**

 **Rias & Akeno: Let's Go Xross over Fanfic Stars Now!**

 **Chapter 4 Duo of Disaster Incoming DOOD!**

"Care to explain everything?"

"…" I'm completely screwed. Why? On my left currently sitting is Big Sis Fuuka still with her baseball bat on her shoulder and looking blankly in front while on my right is Desco currently taking a nap on my lap as we speak… such adora- wait a second I'm currently trailing my mind of what is currently happening. Well the reason is… the person who's currently waiting for an answer out of me is Rias-sama crossing her arms and staring at me with a piss off look on her face while on her side is Akeno who is smiling ever so sweetly (not) with a dark aura brewing behind her, licking her lips as if trying to think of some sort of punishment for someone who is cheating on her with an unknown woman… wait did I seriously consider that? Oh my god… no way… Am I seeing her into a new light? NOOOO!

"What's your problem red-head?" asked Fuuka seemingly annoyed by the one who's currently questioning me which earned a slight tick mark from said person.

"I'm not asking you" she replied shooting a glare at her and then towards me. "Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"Well um…" before I could come up with an explanation Akeno-sama leaned forward and grabbed my face which made me tense a bit.

"You better not start any *Excuse* and explain every little detail" she stated before opening her eyes which made me sweat-drop and tense even further. Why? I'll tell you, it's because what I currently see on her eyes are the eyes of a predator completely cornering its prey. "~Every Last Detail, DARLING~" she finished with a lick to my cheek before standing back next to Rias-sama. Oh boy my chances of surviving this ordeal had definitely plummeted to zero right now.

Seeing this scene right before her eyes, Big Sis Fuuka pointed her bat towards Akeno-sama, seemingly furious to what she did. Oh brother seems like a brawl is about to start here between these two.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing to him?" Fuuka stuttered on her words as she tried to process what just happened in her mind. "Answer me you, old hag!?" yup there's the fuel being poured all over now.

"Old… Hag…" Akeno-sama's eyes twitched at that statement as she put on a deadly (yeah that's right) smile on her face and a much darker aura brewing on her waiting to burst. "Care to repeat what you just said you flat-chest girl" she glared at her with a small lightning appearing on her hand. And there goes the fire…

"I call them when I see one and stop calling me flat!" Fuuka replied which earned heated glares against each other. More fuel…

"~Ufufufu seems like *someone* needs to be thoroughly punished~" Akeno-sama deflected back to her as her lightning grew nasty by the minute. And there goes more fire… I definitely should have bought marshmallows if there's going to be a campfire on here… or maybe not… I do value my life you know?

As these two continued on their heated match. Me, Rias-sama, Yumi-san, Koneko-chan just sweat-drop and left the two to their bickering while Desco only slept through it peacefully.

"Um, Rias-sama… would you mind if I explain myself with you privately?" I asked Rias who immediately grab and drag me outside while the other two just stared at us leaving.

After securing a spot on the rooftop, I began my explanation regarding my appearance which I lied of course since they do not know that I have a tyrant existing inside of me, the attack on the park by a fallen which presumably afraid of me and wanted to confirm me and (by the way I never mentioned that) after Fuuka rescued me from the ambush, Desco came afterwards which paled the fallen seeing someone like her (I mean who wouldn't be afraid of someone who has a tentacle like monster behind its back oh did I ever mentioned that said being can become as large as a city?) and passing out that we decided to take her in for questioning (which I never mentioned to her) and lead to where we are now… man that was one heck of an explanation even for me who is used to by now of coming up excuses to a pissed of Lady Etna.

"I see, so that's what happened" Rias-sama sighed of relief after I explained which made her relaxed a bit. "But still, you could have at least contacted us you know?" she asked with a worried look on her face. "Were Family you know?"

"…" I went silent after that statement of hers. When was the last time someone called me their family? I was an orphan raised on the streets so I don't have any parents raising me which made me have to resort to any measure just to survive on the harsh world called *reality*, but after falling to my death and reincarnated as a prinny to pay for my sins. I started questioning myself of what to do in my next life, two choices clouded that question… will it be the same or will it be different, two conflicting problems but only one will be chosen… and that greatly haunted me every night as a prinny.

"Prinny?" I snapped from my trance- like state as a close-up Rias leaned her face on mine. The sheer closeness of the distance made me blush a bit before turning my head on the other way. I never realized of how pretty my master can be… wait… am I? ...starting to actually… like my master?

I calmed myself of whatever I was feeling. After doing that I looked at her and started teasing her to lighten my mood.

"You really do care for other's safety genuinely eh, Rias-sama?" I said to her sarcastically which made her frown a bit.

"What? Am I not allowed to care for my own family members?" she retort back to me.

"But to extend it to someone like me as well… what can I say other than I truly have a kind master don't you think?" I said to her with a small smile.

"Of course, after all-"She looked at me with a smile "your family right?" she finished.

"Right"

We then laughed at each other afterwards, enjoying each other's company. Little did I know that a huge storm is currently headed on our location… but suffice to say… that hurricane is currently aimed right at… me.

"Ara,ara isn't this quite a sight don't you think Fuuka-chan?" I paled as soon as I heard her voice as a sinister chill ran up my spine and my danger radar started spiking through the roof telling me two words **RUN AWAY.**

"Inded it is Akeno-san…" My whole color had now shifted to pure white upon hearing another voice which doubled up the sinister chill I feel on my spine and my danger level had burst through the roof as the two words had now changed to **HIDE NOW!**

I gulped and slowly turned my head and what greeted me was a sight truly befitting of that of a true horror film. Akeno-sama with a smile much deadlier than before with lighting forming on her hand while on her side is a twitching, pissed off, smiling Big Sis Fuuka with her Baseball Bat evolving into a bat with nails on it. Both of them have a sinister aura behind them as they looked at me and Rias-sama… seriously? The misunderstandings kept on piling one after the other. On the other hand the tyrant inside my head just snickered and watch at my utter doom impending on me… I will definitely kill this guy…

"Having fun with Buchou, My little Darling?" *asked* Akeno-sama to Rias-sama not leaving her gaze at me and pointing her hand towards me.

"Care to enlighten us Prinny?" *asked* Big Sis Fuuka while swinging her bat and getting ready to swat me with it.

I paled even further of this statement of theirs but nonetheless I steeled myself and thought of this as an extra boss challenge…or maybe not… Why? It's because this difficulty is even more chaotic than chaos mode.

"I can explain Akeno" Rias came to my rescue as she stood up between me and the other two. "He was just explaining to me the whole ordeal that happened yesterday nothing else" she explained.

"Oh is that so, Buchou?" Akeno-sama said as she diffused her lighting and her stance. One down and one more as I felt a slight relieved on my end.

"Hmph" was all I heard from Fuuka as she brandished her weapon away as well. And that's two…

"But he did have fun teasing me" Rias-sama added as she winked at me and started walking towards behind them and stopping. "Which cause me to like him even more" she finished with a giggle…yup at that point… I knew… I am screwed…

"Oh, Really?" the both of them said as they once again took their stance from earlier.

I face-palmed myself mentally a few times before I rescind myself to my fate… sigh it was short lived… but… goodbye cruel world…

Suddenly the door opened which reveal a panting Yumi seemingly struggling to catch her breath as she looked at us.

"Buchou!" she called out to Rias earning her attention and the two as well. Thank god she came at the right time… nice saved Yumi! "You… need to… get… back… immediately… Koneko… is"

"Koneko is what, Yumi?" Inquired Rias-sama seemingly worried of what Yumi will say… I have a very bad feeling about this…

Yumi steadied herself and had finally catches her breath. "Koneko-chan is currently fighting Desco-chan!" she declared… alright that definitely warrants a full attention…

"SHE WHAT!?" they all said as I just asked my partner to teleport me towards them immediately…

 **Meanwhile…**

"He's mine!" hissed Koneko as she dodged Desco's tentacle arms coming after her. She merely dodges everything (although not quite all efficiently) as the assault continued.

"No! He's Desco and Big Sis's Brother!"Desco yelled as she furiously attacks Koneko without letting up. "He's not yours! He's ours!"

I watched this scene from the sidelines as tears flowed downwards on my eyes… I never thought that the day would come that Big Sis Fuuka and Desco treated me as family as well… *sniff* it brings happiness to this sad prinny heart of mine…but… as much as I like this situation… I must end this… peacefully.

As I decided to approach them a voice suddenly caught our attention.

"Hold it you two" the voice came from none other than Ria-sama as she halted the two from fighting while Akeno-sama and the others followed her from behind and arrived just in time as well… timings sure are great at this time. "How about we settle this with a game?" she proposed with made all of us shock…

"A game?" asked Fuuka as she settled near Desco. "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll settle this quarrel with games with corresponding consequences" Rias explained which earned the full attention of the girls while I felt a bad premonition from this. "If I and my peerage win against you two ad prinny you have to settle with our demands"

"And if we win?" asked Fuuka as she give a netherworld chocolate to Desco which she practically grabbed and enjoy while Koneko stares at it… yep a sweet tooth lover will always craves sweets especially since the netherworld sweets are ten times much more sweeter than this world.

"We will listen to your demands" Rias-sama replied crossing her arms on her chest which annoyed Big Sis Fuuka… I f you know what I mean… *ahem*… I'll not explain it any further…I'm a gentle prinny after all.

"Fine!" pouted Fuuka crossing her arms until she realized something "Hey isn't unfair that we have a disadvantage since you have four and we are only three?"

"That won't be a problem" a voiced shouted which earned all our attention. The voice came from none other than Sona-sama and with her is Tsubaki-sama who is currently looking at me.

"Sona! What are you doing here?" inquired Rias-sama seemingly confused of why her friend is here.

"I only came here to inquire something from you Rias but-" she looked at me and my friends while readjusting her glasses. "Seems like I just bump to an interesting topic so I'll join them as a fourth member" she finished.

…

….

…..

…

WHAT!?

 **Author's End Note:**

 **Prinny Kurtis** : Author's not here so I came as a replacement in this chapter

 **Prinny:** wait Big Brother Kurtis!? Is that you!?

 **Prinny Kurtis:** catch up later as I need to deliver this message.

 **Prinny:** what message?

 **Prinny Kurtis:** *ahem* 'Thanks again for reading this Fanfic and enjoying it, leave a review and enjoy the future chapters brewing and see you all in the next chapter. HGN'

 **Prinny:** That's it?

 **Prinny:** That's it?

 **Prinny Kurtis:** What? Did you expect something else?

 **Prinny:** Yeah about that whole Harem thing what does that mean?

 **Prinny Kurtis:** Let the Tyrant Handle that without further ado Tyrant Baal if you please

 **Tyrant Baal: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 Omake

**Omake Special 1: A Defender Till The End DOOD!**

"We have come a long way hasn't it?" I asked our leader. He was just like me a prinny of unknown green color, eyes that stood and gone the test of true defending his regal aura seeking to punish those who abuse the weak. Yep not going to lie I still look up to our brother in arms, the one who stood up for us, the one who had shown us what we lack, the one who had taught us everything to defend those we care. Yes he is one other than Prinny Kurtis, former 38th defender of the earth (human) turned prinny but still active and the Big brother of us prinnies.

"Indeed we have Hero prinny" he stated as he and I looked over earth in our brand new galactic ship. "But we must never falter in our line of our work my comrade"

"I agree"

We looked over the crystal clear sky of stars as we continue our patrol on the earth I now called home. The peace we have achieved through those years of hard work and dedication we seek have finally been reached now it's our job to defend it. Now that I think about I wonder how our new squad and recruits are doing.

"Sir Kurtis are you there, Sir?" a voice came from one of the intercom on our room as Kurtis composed himself and speak.

"Come in" he says in full authority crossing his arms as the doors opened to welcome two figures in standard 38th defender uniforms. The figures were none other than Sona and Tsubaki.

"Our apologies for the disrupting you, Sir" said Tsubaki giving a slight bow. "We have a report to address, Sir" she finished while fixing her glasses.

"Ah is it about earth's civil progression" asked Kurtis in realization which earned a nod from the two. "How are things going?"

"Progressively, Sir" answered Sona as she handed him a folder containing all files. "Here is the report and other matters to attend to Sir" she finished. She then turned her attention at me as I gave her wave and smile which in turn didn't escape Kurtis gaze.

"Here to see your husband as well you two?" he asked which in turn made the two blush furiously. "You can at least greet each other you know?" as he scanned the contents of the folders.

'Um… that's…" Sona stuttered trying to find her composure and words while Tsubaki looked down and fidgets uncontrollably.

Kurtis gave a slight chuckle much to the embarrassment of the two he then turned his attention to me as he gave a slight notion to the separate room. I gave a slight nod to Big brother Kurtis as the three of us proceeded on our way there.

In the room the two sigh in relief as I made tea for the two. I then motioned them to seat comfortably on the couch while I take out biscuits for them.

"How are you two Sona, Tsubaki?" I asked taking a seat between the two which they specifically *requested* which apparently I have no say in this matter.

"We are doing just fine, Hubby" replied Sona scooting closer to me and leaning her head on my prinny shoulder…yeah she calls me Hubby as her nickname to me… she really has grown much warmer since our initial meeting but gradually improved through the years when we tied the knot. "We miss you really so much"

"Kaichou you really shouldn't spoil yourself without the *others* you know?" added Tsubaki leaning and hugging me while her head rest on mine.

These really are fond of me and quirks but it made me wonder of how I deserve this two and their affections. Sna always competes fiercely with Rias at times but always come through as victor most of their times in their squabbles while Tsubaki gradually shows more emotions now than before… really I really can't believe myself for having these two as my family now…

"I miss you two as well" I said to them patting their heads which slight giggles from the two. We then enjoyed each other's company as we recall all the memories they have gone through all these years. It was good to finally catch up with the ones I call family now and that is one I truly cherish forever.

"Prinny we have a job" said big brother Kurtis as he entered the room and holding out a folder.

"Be right their Big Brother" I said getting off the couch and hugging the two and proceeding with big brother not before being stopped by the two.

"Hubby" called Sona as she leaned closer and gave me kiss on the cheek which made me blush a bit. "Good luck and be safe okay?" she said as she blushed a lot while retreating.

"…" stared at me for good minute as she flushed a bit and gave me a kiss in the forehead before retreating back to Sona's side.

"Um… uh… thanks you two and I'll come back immediately!" I was flustered beyond doubts as I ran out of the room as red as a tomato. Big brother Kurtis chuckled for a bit as he gave prinny thumbs up to the two saying 'Good Job you two' before running after me. The two were left in blushing furious state as we defenders defend their love and smiles for the future we defend…

 **Cue Outro: Disgaea OST Kurtis: Dear Comrade**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Prinny Kurtis:** The First of the series of Omake to come so thanks again readers for the support

 **Prinny:** Thanks as well readers, hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic

 **Prinny Kurtis:** Leave a review and will see you all next time now Sona, Tsubaki care to do the honors?

 **Sona & Tsubaki:** SEE YOU NEXT OMAKE!

 **Cue: Outro Song End**


	7. Chapter 7

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and Highshcool Dxd as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Valvatorez, Fenrich if you please**

 **Valvatorez & Fenrich: PRINNY DxD Time**

 **Valvatorez: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and the Netherworld Disgaea Gang)**

 **Fenrich: Highschool DxD (Showing images of Rias and the ORC Group alongside Sona and the Student council)**

 **Valvatorez & Fenrich: Let's Go Xross over Fanfic Stars Now!**

 **Chapter 5: Sports of Hell part 1 (DxD style)**

Ah sports the one time you can relax with friends when you hangout… unless you are human and fully enjoy it but in our case it's more like the equivalent of a sports day… **HELL STYLE!** considering were demons in the first place… what do you expect? Normal? Heck no! We are DEMONS!

"You'll pay for that old hag!" shouted Big Sis Fuka as she served another fast ball to Akeno-sama.

"fufufu I'd like to see you try ~flat-chest~" retorted Akeno-sama as she gracefully dodge Fuka's shot and earned a twitch of anger from her.

"Nice dodge Akeno!" commented Rias-sama grabbing the ball and trying to find an open target on the field but sought her rival Sona-sama with a glint of a smirk from her as she tempted Rias-sama to hit her. "Take this Sona!" she yelled hitting the ball with infused magic on it turning it crimson red speeding up towards Sona-sama.

"Desco's here!" screamed Desco as she blocked the attack with her hands not without skidding back a few inches from the impact.

"Thanks Desco-san" said Sona-sama which earned a smile from Desco for doing a good job.

"Give them HELL Desco!" ordered Fuka which Desco complied and shot it very fast towards Koneko-chan.

"!" Koneko grabbed the shot aimed at her and easily caught it but like Desco, she skidded a few inches away as well before coming into halt. She then aimed right back at Fuka because she sensed a snicker coming from her which earned a slight anger from the remark.

This heated exchange of blows and throws went on and on as I watched from the sidelines sitting on the lap on Yumi-chan since she as well was early eliminated from the game as me… yes do you have a problem with me being eliminated early? Oh and by the way Yumi-chan *insisted* on having me sit on her lap not because I like it but… yes, yes I'm guilty of liking it but still! She's the one who *insisted* with a devilishly persuasion from her (pun not intended because she's a devil! Get it? ...because she's a devil?…No? …well yeah not a good joke but it's still an original prinny joke you know!?) And get off my case okay!?

" **Is this supposed to be a *friendly* game of dodge-ball?"** asked the Tyrant which caused me to sweat-drop mentally.

" **They're Devils… so what do you expect of their term of *Friendly* match?"** I replied to him. Technically speaking it's more like a match between 3 Devils vs. 1 Devil, 1 experiment gone wrong but cute Desco and finally a Delusional prince/Hero dreamer prinny (Human) called Fuka which I call Big Sis because she drilled it into me… know what I mean?

" **I just picture this Dodge-ball as a more relaxing game from the humans as a past time and not like this"** he added which I sweat-drop mentally once more.

" **Tell me about it"** I retort to him speaking of… I turned myself to the side as a nervous Asia-chan is fidgeting and nervously watching the *Friendly and Heated* Match between the two teams while Tsubaki-sama on the other hand is shifting her gaze between the match and me for some reason as if calculating both which made me a bit nervous from her gaze… yep seriously those heterochromatic eyes are quite alluring on their own wa- … yep got to stay focus on the match for now…

"Um is something wrong Asia-chan?" I asked her before she let out a yelp from me calling to her.

"Um… I'm f-f-fine prinny-san" she stuttered trying to maintain her composure from what she is seeing.

I sweat-drop for the third time (Physically *ahem*) from her response, can't say I can blame her for this… not of what she experienced before coming here and joining me and the others. It was days ago when-… yeah let's not go to me explaining what fully happened right before we arrived at this… I'll just cut to the chase and give the shorter version of it in three words: **,DESTRUCTION or DCD** for short and she happens to see Asia praying for dear life in a corner before Desco *grabbed* her because she says that she reminds her of Altina the nun before she became Altina the Angel of Donations (If you know what I mean)

"You're going to be fine Asia-chan" I assured her with a prinny fin bump on my chest. "I'll protect you if anything happens to you" I finished which made her blush and hiding it with her hands… she's really cute when she does that… wait a minute… why am I suddenly feeling dread all of a sudden…?

I suddenly felt myself being let up into the air as the last thing I saw was a burning flying ball headed towards my face as it etched itself on me deep and left a circular small crater on me as it send me flying on the nearby wall behind us which then created another crater as I being the centerpiece with my mouth agape and my eyes white as the last word I say is… **WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY!?**

" **You deserved it"** said my partner in disbelief for my misfortune.

" **Shut up…"** as I sank deep into slumber after that much to the surprise reaction of a worried Asia-chan running towards me...

 **A few Prinny Hours later…**

"So you're telling me no one won, Dood?" I asked them.

"We'll have to settle this with another game!" snarled Big Sis Fuka looking at Akeno-sama which in turn just *smiled*at her.

"Ara ara still not satisfied after breaking the rules?" replied Akeno-sama much to the annoyed tick mark (I imagined would be happening right now) on the forehead of Big Sis Fuka.

"Say's the one coating it with lightning!"

"fufufu~ you want another one?"

The two glared each other even fiercely much to the demise and frustrating sighs of everyone.

"Desco wants to play more!" exclaimed Desco jumping up and down.

"…yes that would be fun as well" agreed Koneko-chan which made Desco exclaimed even further.

"Then it's settled we would be holding another match!" proclaimed Rias which earned quite an uproar from Desco.

"Seriously?" said Sona-sama which caused her to rubbed her forehead much to the headache she's getting.

"I'll support kaichou as well" added Tsubaki-sama much to the other sigh of Sona-sama.

"Um… I-I-I would like to participate as well" said Asia which earned a smile from Desco approaching and snuggling her. "hawawa! Desco-chan?"

"Yay! Little Alty will join us!" exclaimed Desco much to the distressed state of Asia.

"On another note…" started Sona-sama which earned everyone's attention."Why are you blindfolded prinny-san?"

"Geh!" I was hoping that they did not notice this charade of mine and I just came up with this as well… the reason why? Well let's just say that it involves garments… literal garments hidden inside clothes… as a hero there are times that I would involve (sometimes) in some *special* moments… if you catch my drift… don't ask me for details!

"Ara,ara is my little darling being quite a gentleman in front of his woman" said Akeno-sama which made me tense up to what she said and my danger level literally pounding me to turn around face the wall and start running in case something happened… which I didn't expect…

The next thing I feel on my prinny skin is the sensation of a hug, a very tight one as two arms slowly arched their way around me. I got to admit this much skinship is bad to my prinny heart though my brain right now has two beings floating left and right as one is a chibi version Big Sis Altina praying representing my angel while the other is a chibi version of lord Valvatorez snickering and shouting sardines representing my Devil side. The two bicker about my situation but in my opinion I'm having a hard time processing everything… I was human before and a prinny after… so I can't honestly deny I enjoy it but this is Akeno-sama for hell's sake! Oh and before I forget… stop snickering Tyrant Softy!

"Tell me… are you enjoying this… my darling?" Akeno-sama asked seductively to arouse me into giving up and enjoy it, but due to my nature as a hero this did absolutely little due to me fighting worse bosses who are much worse than her!

Summoning up all my hero prinny powers I managed to regain my composure before speaking up.

"Akeno-sama you-"

"THAT'S IT LET HIM GO RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" snarled an angry big Sis Fuka as she snatched me from the sensation of Akeno-sama's embrace.

"Ara ara might you be jealous by any chance _Fuka-chan?"_ she asked much to hissing of Big Sis Fuka.

"Enough!" I exclaimed much to surprise of everyone as I pry myself off of Big Sis Fuka. "Let's just continue to finding a game to settle this once and for all shall we?" I finished much to the surprise silence I got from all of them… even I can get angry you know?

"Alright/Hai" all of them said in agreement.

I sigh that they take my statement and I manage to get them out of my façade…

"But you still didn't answer my question" asked Sona-sama once more much to my dismay of diffusing their gaze away from me…

"Please put some clothes on" Is all I have to say before they realize what I meant which made them blush furiously.

 **A few Prinny minutes later…**

"So… what now?" asked Big Sis Fuka.

"We can try another one of our games" Suggested Rias-sama which earned a shaking of left and right from Big Sis Fuka.

The girls debated on what the next game would be so I decided to take things in stride… the prinny way.

"How About that one _***game***_ Big Sis Fuka, Dood" I asked her responding to me with a confused look and me face-palming myself.

"You know?! _***THAT***_ one game?"

"What do you mean?"

I mentally face-palmed myself for the… forget it I'm not counting my misery from these shenanigans popping left and right and slamming themselves in front of me.

"Big Sis what Brother Prinny is saying that we should play that _***game***_ " stated Desco which in turn made Fuka realize what I was saying.

"Oh! That _***Game***_ …" grinned Fuka as a devilish smirk and thought came from her as she looked at me.

Realizing this I looked at Rias-sama and her peerage silently giving a devilish prayer towards them much to their confused looks. After offering it much to the prideful smirking of the literal god inside, I took out a netherworld phone from my phone and started calling a number…

A few prinny minute moments later…

"I got the okay from them Big Sis. Dood" I said taking the disposable phone as it disintegrates to nothingness… what? Game logic of one-use only items in the netherworld phone company you know?

"Thanks prinny" she then pointed at Rias-sama and her peerage. "Get Ready! Because we are going all-out on you all tomorrow!" she exclaimed as Desco fanfared behind her.

Rias-sama was confused at her proclamation as she tilted her confusion towards me. "What are they talking about prinny?" she asked.

I sweat-dropped while thinking about their safety "All I'm going to say is that… all true hell would cut loose tomorrow" I answered bluntly…

 **Author's note** :

 **Kurtis** : the author is gone… again

 **Prinny:** you're taking over again?

 **Kurtis:** He left this important job to me while he *recuperate* himself of another fanfic brewing

 **Prinny:** Wha?

 **Kurtis:** anyways if you may Miss Sona and Tyrant Baal

 **Sona and Baal:** **See You Next Chapter!**

 **Prinny:** Oh don't forget about leaving a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**R HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and Highshcool Dxd as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Altina , Emizel if you please**

 **Altina & Emizel: PRINNY DxD Time**

 **Altina: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and the Netherworld Disgaea Gang)**

 **Emizel: Highschool DxD (Showing images of Rias and the ORC Group alongside Sona and the Student council)**

 **Altina & Emizel: Let's Go Xross over Fanfic Starts Now!**

 **Chapter 6: Sports of Hell part 2 (Disgaea style)**

If one would say that sportsmanship is definitely the right term to describe a game's motif… then you truly mistaken on so many levels. Why? You ask? Then let me just tell you once again last chapter that we are truly doing sports… HELL STYLE but revamped to TRULY HELLISH DISGAEA STYLE!

" _ **I'm starting to regret doing this**_ "

" _ **And why is that**_?" asked the tyrant slightly concerned about my predicament right now.

"…"

"…"

" _ **Can you even see what I'm currently seeing here**_?" I answered to him only to be slightly chilled once more by the slight moaning sounds currently being heard through the speakers in our Recreation room.

The fact that I can say this to my partner is because Akeno-sama is currently on the floor and having the best day of her life… why? Well… I can only blame the floor she's currently on and enjoying. A floor tile… consisting of a GEO panel… which effects are not for the faint of heart to see and experience.

" _ **And why should I care?**_ "

I face-palmed myself for the tyrant's remark I sometimes wonder if he's just a loner completely oblivious to his surroundings or just a tyrant who is only interested in showing other's of how tiny they are compared to him. But then again he is a TYRANT for all Hell's sake!

"I'd say that my work is currently producing so much work that I can truly say!" said a voice behind our back. Right I completely forgot about the one who is the mastermind behind all this… who was he again?

" _ **He's the GEO Sage, prinny**_ " answered the tyrant.

Oh… right I forgot about him. Who could ever forget about the almighty pervert who is only interested in making GEO tiles and blocks with random and annoying effects just to watch us youngster struggle to solve them… the Geo Sage.

"So? How do you like my latest tiles and blocks so far?" he asked with a hint of lecherousness and pride.

"In all demon honesty?, I'd say… you're insane. Dood" I replied to him. I'm so not really in any point arguing of his tile effects and blocks because he would just relish all of his knowledge to me and would explain to me for hours if I ever asked him. I just don't want him to ramble about it because the last time I asked… I truly regret it.

"Hmph! You just don't know the brilliance of works!" he retorted to me. _Not that I care_ …

"Speaking of which how are the other game floors?"

"Ah! Currently Lady Fuka is having a blast using the baseball cannons and raining mayhem against the red-head devil and glasses girl. While Lady Desco and the nun are having fun playing death tag with the blond knight and stoic kitten" he answered while tinkering with a few more Geo blocks.

"I see… just make sure you don't crank your works to a *whole new other degree*" I asked of him. As much as I enjoy this game-style of ours I seriously don't want to earn the ire of my new friends.

" _Hey Prinny… I think you might want to see screen 2_ "

" _Oh_?"

I turned my attention to the screen that was pointed to me by the tyrant. Suffice to say I literally panicked to what I saw as I immediately grab the attention of the Sage and started strangling him furiously.

"What are you doing, Dood!?" I asked of him.

"Improvising?"

"Improvising!? What were you thinking of adding _**THAT**_ to the game, Dood!?"

"Lady Desco requested it?"

"…"

"…"

"I swear if anything happens to them… you and I are going to have a problem. Dood" I stated to him darkly.

"I will make sure they will not get hurt so… please have mercy?" he sweat-dropped.

I let go of him and focused my attention back to screen 2 as I made an 'I'm watching you gesture' at the Sage. As you are wondering to why I'm currently threatening him… it's because he just loaded a huge block monster as a new tag contender for Desco in her playground. Well I did say that all hell would break loose but seriously… our term of hell really differs from devil and demon.

"Aren't you going to join?"

"Were joining in the final game" getting a new nether phone and making a few calls.

A few prinny hours later…

"Akeno? Are you okay?" asked Rias-sama to her best friend. Said friend is currently breathing hard and her expression tells you that she had just experience the best time of her life.

"Ah! I'm just fine Rias. I just had the best time of my life!" she answered back to her best-friend.

Everyone in the break room just sweat-dropped and just didn't pursue the topic at hand for the dread that they may just experience of like entering a warzone that weren't meant for them.

"Playing tag was so cool and fun!' exclaimed Desco.

"I'm going to have to agree that playing tag was fun… although we have to destroy the new contender that just entered and tried to crush us in the end" deadpanned Koneko-chan. She liked playing tag but the whole dropping a multi colored golem in the middle of the game would surely make it worse for her.

"I'm not gonna argue with you for that Koneko" Yumi-chan agreed while holding an ice cold water bottle on her head.

Sona and Asia are currently lying on separate benches and resting because of extreme exhaustion while her vice- president is fanning them to cool them off.

"Speaking of which… any one of you guys know where Prinny is?" asked Rias-sama currently looking around to where there blue penguin resident is. As if on cue Fuka-neesan makes her grand entrance with a big smirk and triumph face on her.

"Well… you're going to have to find out in our next and last game" answered Fuka-neesan while being rushed tackled by an overly excited Desco.

"Ooh- ooh is Big Brother Prinny going to be in the final game!?" asked Desco with stars on her eyes waiting for the answer like early demon Christmas has just arrived.

"Yes Desco that's why I was here to pick you guys up and escorting you to the venue"

"Tee-hee I can't wait for all hell to start the true ending game of our day!" exclaimed Desco once more fisting pumping the air full of excitement.

Rias and her peerage where confused as to what the final game was but soon finally regret it because of the dark and creepy meaning of the smiles plastered on the two companions of the penguin. They just sweat dropped and devilishly hope that it wasn't a big ordeal. Oh how wrong they are when they get there.

"So you two ready for the carnage where going to bring?" I asked the two figures before me.

"~No problems what so ever~" answered the first figure in a playful and feminine tone.

The second was quiet which made me flinch a bit but… If you're in my position then you are going to think twice of confronting this guy because of my history with him involving a certain piece of land where warriors are truly merciless.

" _ **How about you partner?**_ "

" _ **Do I ever?**_ " he smirked.

"Alright… let's show them what true hell is!" I exclaimed while earning a war cry from my group and a silent one form the other.

1 prinny hour later…

The whole group finally made their way to the room where the final game is. As they entered the room they were shocked to see a multi colored pyramid standing proudly on the middle while being surrounded by Geo blocks resting on top of four pillars with a corresponding color.

"Whoa… what is this place?" asked Asia-chan mesmerized by the room's interior.

"Whoever made this seriously have a screw loose for making a pyramid of varying colors though" dead-panned Tsubaki-san eyeing the pyramid and its structure.

"Though you might want to change that opinion if I were you Tsubaki" countered Yumi-san to the bespectacled hetero-eyed beauty "those tiles and blocks gave us a whole lot of problems because of their effects"

"Oh is that so… then I stand corrected"

"Enough about that! Are you guys ready for the final game of the night?" asked Fuka as she made her way to the side stands with Desco and Asia.

"What do you mean by that Fuka-chan?" asked Akeno-sama wondering what the final game is.

"Well you and your group are going to find out now!" she answered.

Before they could find the answer a sound of gunfire is heard echoing through the room as a bullet shot was found on the ground near the group. Prompting them to be on guard as to whoever shot it.

"Well-well seems like you guys are having fun" said a new voice earning their attention.

"Who are you?" asked Rias-sama as she tried to find the culprit. "Show yourself!"

"Impatient are we?" said the voice, as black and white blur entered and landed on top of the pyramid.

This earned a shock reaction from the group as the one who just made their entrance was another prinny wearing a scarf but different from Hero prinny as their skin tone is black and white and their scarf is white. This particular prinny is none other than our tragic heroine who will never be a main character after so many canons and cameos… Prinny Asagi.

"Now then seeing as I made my debut now. Allow me to introduce myself… I am Prinny Asagi!" exclaimed Asagi while twirling two SMG's on her hand and doing her own prinny heroic pose. Needless to say no one was impressed and grasshopper chirping sounds were only the background on her entrance and blank looks on her audience… which made her sad and internally cry inside.

"Now, now please cheer up Asagi-tan" echoed Hero prinny's voice as he made his entrance with the other two behind him. The two other prinnies that were with him have also different color schemes than the two but what truly scared the group of Rias and her group was the amount of Demonic aura radiating from the two. Capes of black and blue color: check, Color schemes of demonic grayish blue and imposing ashen black: check, last but not least… eyes that can literally kill from gazing: Big check. Why? Because these two are none other than Tyrant prinny Baal and Cyborg prinny Pringer X!

As the trio comfort Asagi, Rias group are now mentally debating of what this final game is. But judging from this four that they are on top and very imposing… they have concluded one thing…

"Rias-sama?" Koneko called the attention of their club president.

"Yes Koneko?" answered Rias-sama now sweating a bit.

"We are screwed? Aren't we?" she concluded.

 **Author's Note**

 **HGN: Hey guys been a while of writing but I recently got-**

 **Prinny : Prinny Kick!**

 **HGN: Ah (Gets Rider Kick: Prinny version) what was that for?**

 **Prinny: You were gone for a while!**

 **HGN: Hey I was just going to explain of WHY okay? And where did you learn that move?**

 **Prinny: oh had that when Big brother Kurtis taught me while you were gone.**

 **HGN: Anyways I just got really busy with tests and some minor issues but now just got done with them.**

 **Prinny: Well at least you have just returned so…**

 **HGN: Yup and the shenanigans are now ongoing so thanks again for reading and see you next chapter… prinny if you may.**

 **Prinny: Really!? Me!? Okay, Partner and Big Sis Altina if you please?**

 **Tyrant Baal & Altina: See You Next chapter! And Thanks for reading!**


End file.
